


Such Great Heights

by Mysecretfanmoments



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pure Romance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista meets Ymir at a Pure Romance party and finds herself getting distracted; purple vibrators have nothing on Ymir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped and I accidentally wrote a fluff Yumikuri oneshot. WHOOPS.
> 
> Contains swearing and mention of sex toys but no actual sex (hence the T rating). Some other SNK characters but they don't play a large part. Hope you enjoy!

There were purple dicks on the coffee table.

It was the first thing Krista noticed when she walked into the room, and it made her stop short in the doorway, causing Sasha to bump into her from behind. Krista had looked up “Pure Romance” before coming to the party at Hannah’s, so it wasn’t a huge surprise, but there was looking at vibrators online and then there was looking at them standing lined up on a friend’s coffee table, and the latter was infinitely stranger.

Sasha nudged her forward.

“Krista! Sasha!” Hannah said, smiling. “I’m glad you came.”

Pun intended? Krista smiled back, moving in for a hug. “I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“You’ll love it, I promise. Do you guys know anyone else here?”

Krista began to shake her head, but then she noticed Annie standing in the corner, face impassive, having a staring competition with the merchandise. Krista nodded, and Hannah looked relieved.

“It’s kind of strange the first time, but it’s a lot of fun. Promise.” Hannah moved on, and Krista stood awkwardly, smiling at strangers and hoping she didn’t look too frantic.

“Ha!” Sasha said suddenly. “Did you see?”

She was motioning at the coffee table, a grin on her face. Krista frowned.

“Of course. You didn’t notice…?”

Sasha nodded at the kitchen, where plates of cookies and chips were laid out. “Priorities.”

And then Sasha was off, nibbling on pita and hummus before Krista could say _please don’t abandon me_. Not that she would have, of course, but it was the principle of the thing. She was forced to stand around awkwardly until the party started, at which point she found herself sitting in front of the couch at the end of a line of girls, next to a stranger who looked just as embarrassed to be here as Krista felt.

The consultant lady looked nice, at least, even if she had the kind of long, perfectly curled hair that inspired equal parts awe and jealousy. She had a kind face, and she introduced herself as Lena.

“How many of you have been to a Pure Romance party before?” she asked. Six hands went up—a majority in the group of eleven girls.

“That’s great! Well, before I begin, I always like to do a little ice breaker—”

At that moment one of the doors off to the side opened, and in Krista’s sudden panic about doing an ice breaker when Sasha and Annie and Hannah were _over there_ , she looked up at whoever had opened the door as if the person might save her. A tall brunette in skinny jeans and a red hoodie stepped out and did a sort of double take when she noticed the way Krista was looking at her. Hannah’s third roommate, probably, a girl she hadn’t met before. The girl looked to the food, then the group of girls, and with studied nonchalance she sat down next to Krista.

“I thought you were sitting this one out?” Hannah whispered to the stranger over another girl’s head.

 “Changed my mind,” the girl said, just as the consultant finished explaining. Something about cards and sexual positions.

“Pick a partner!” perfect-haired Lena commanded.

Krista looked longingly at Sasha and Annie, who had already partnered up, but she stopped dreaming when the newcomer bumped her shoulder.

“Hey,” she said. “I’m Ymir.”

Krista smiled with relief. “Krista. Do you want to be partners?”

The freckled girl had one hell of a grin. It nearly made Krista blush to look at it.

“Sure,” Ymir said.

“I, um, I didn’t listen to the explanation…”

The grin widened. Ymir reached out to accept a card from the consultant, and she showed it to Krista. On it was a cartoonish drawing of a man and a woman sitting facing each other, the woman sitting in the man’s lap with her legs around his waist. The woman’s hands were behind her, and the man’s hands were on her thighs.

“We get into this position, and when we think we’re doing it right we shout orgasm. Whoever wins gets a—something. I wasn’t listening either.”

Krista looked at the card carefully. It wouldn’t be too hard, but it was a little awkward to think of doing it with a complete stranger. She looked up at Ymir, who was all loose limbs and devil-may-care grin and freckles, and she felt a flush of warmth run through her body.

Krista didn’t think she had a type, but if she did, Ymir was it.

“You ready?” Ymir asked. “Do you mind if I’m the guy? I don’t want to sit on your pretty dress.”

Krista looked down at herself. She’d worn a 50s-inspired halter dress, white with red cherries, and Ymir’s comment made her imagine it hiked up around her hips as she straddled the other girl. It wasn’t an unpleasant thought, though maybe she enjoyed it too much for common decency.

“You could sit on my—” she started, but she stopped herself, remembering that _Ymir_ had suggested the roles, not her. She tried on a sunny smile instead. “No, I don’t mind.”

Ymir’s eyes crinkled.

“Everyone ready?” Lena asked. The girls on the couch had spread out, and there were noises of assent around the room, along with a few giggles. There was a challenge in Ymir’s eyes, and Krista couldn’t wait to answer it. She knew what she looked like: small, cute, innocent, the polar opposite of Ymir’s lanky nonchalance, but she’d prove the other girl wrong.

Lena had barely said “go” before Krista was climbing into Ymir’s lap. She didn’t break eye contact as she straddled the other girl with very little thought to pulling her dress down. For a moment Ymir seemed stunned, but then the challenge returned to her gaze, and she placed her hands on Krista’s thighs, the warmth of her palms pressing through Krista’s bunched-up dress. Krista wanted to stay exactly where she was, with her hands on Ymir’s shoulders and very little space between them, but the card had shown the woman’s hands placed behind her. She let go reluctantly, leaning back, still keeping eye contact. The rough feeling of Ymir’s skinny jeans through the cotton of her panties was enough to make her feel flushed and nervous, but she didn’t let it show.

She wasn’t sure why, but she wanted this tough-looking girl to think she was tough, too. For once she didn’t want to be the happy, smiling version of herself she always presented to others, and she thought she saw approval in Ymir’s eyes.

Or maybe that was desire. Could it be? Was there any chance Ymir was enjoying this as much as Krista was? It was all she could do to keep her hips from bucking forward seeking more contact; Ymir’s fly was right in the perfect spot to drive Krista crazy.

“Orgasm!” someone across the room shouted, and Krista realized she’d forgotten all about the point of the exercise. It seemed Ymir had, too, and that was cause for hope.

Krista stopped leaning back on her hands so she was sitting in Ymir’s lap again, inches away, and for a moment neither of them moved. Ymir’s hands were hot on her thighs, making Krista reluctant to move, but eventually Krista clambered off. She sidled back to her spot, extremely conscious of the slick feeling between her legs.

Somehow, she didn’t think you were supposed to get turned on _during_ the party.

Lena gave the winning girls a small prize, and then the sales pitch started. First came the PG stuff: scents, shaving cream, make-up, massage tools. Then came a few sex games and lubricants and a cream that promised to turn women on when applied to the clitoris. Every so often Lena applied a scent or a flavor to the girls’ arms for them to try, and Krista hoped her preoccupation with a strawberry flavored heating lubricant would disguise her wide-eyed innocence.

How could all these things _exist_? And why hadn’t people told her?

Every now and then she glanced at Ymir, trying to gauge what the other girl thought of it, and more often than not Ymir met her gaze. She seemed pretty uninterested in the whole demonstration, and Krista remembered Hannah’s first question: _I thought you were sitting this one out?_

Krista was glad she hadn’t.

They flipped to another page: oral delight gel, designed to numb the back of the throat. A few more pages and they finally reached masturbatory aids, though Krista tried not to look too interested. She’d only ever come from rubbing up against something, and while it was effective it wasn’t exactly sexy. She was nineteen years old; didn’t she deserve to have sexy orgasms by now?

Some of the girls discussed their options as Lena passed vibrators around, making comments about the settings, and the way some of them talked was awe-inspiring to Krista:

“I really like dual stimulation.”

“I like the one I have but I need more girth.”

“My boyfriend and I like to use a bullet during sex.”

Krista tried not to gape. Apparently she _was_ cute and innocent, her arousal while straddling Ymir notwithstanding. These girls sounded like vibrator experts, and they couldn’t be much older than Krista; she was definitely behind the curve.

When it came time to make a decision, Krista took care to block the view of her order slip so Ymir and the girl on her other side wouldn’t see it. She knew what she wanted—had known since she saw the Facebook invite to the party—but she didn’t really want to discuss it. She noticed Ymir didn’t note anything down, and it made her wonder if the other girl already had all the sex toys she could need. Or did she not use them?

“What classes are you in?” Ymir asked suddenly, looking at her intently. Krista put the filled-out order slip away and listed them off, noting the way Ymir’s eyes lit up when she mentioned General Psychology. It turned out they had the same teacher, but not on the same day.

“Is she trying to get you to be her study buddy?” Hannah asked from behind them. “Don’t trust her. She’ll distract you the whole time then demand to copy your answers.”

“Hey!” Ymir said, and Krista laughed.

“I don’t mind,” she said. “You can copy my answers.”

“You don’t mind?” Ymir repeated.

Krista shook her head, remembering the feeling of straddling Ymir. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss her in that position, with Ymir’s hands sliding up her thighs to her hips, to her lower back, pressing her close—

“Can I have your number, then?” Ymir asked, and the grin was back. Krista nodded, and when Ymir pulled out her phone she listed it off. Her phone went a minute later.

“Now you have my number too,” Ymir said. It made Krista feel warm, even though she knew she wouldn’t call or text first. Krista didn’t really want to deal with the disappointment just in case Ymir _was_ just looking for someone to cheat off for psychology.

They talked for a little longer, until Krista had to go hand in her order form and pay, and after that Sasha was keen to leave so she could tell Connie everything. Krista let herself be dragged.

“It was nice to meet you,” Krista told Ymir as Sasha pulled her along.

“Same,” Ymir said, and then the door closed, and the wait began.

Would she call?

 

* * *

 

 

**New message from Ymir – 7.23PM**  
 _I think you should know I’ve spent all day writing texts to you_

It was a good thing Sasha had left to go visit Connie, because Krista jumped up and down with joy when she got the message. It would have been very embarrassing for someone else to see, and the little dance that followed it would have been even more so. Krista jumped onto her bed and unlocked her phone. It had been a whole day since the Pure Romance party, and she had started to worry Ymir would never text her.

_You have?_

**New message from Ymir – 7.26 PM**  
 _Yeah but they all came out dirty_

Krista planted her face in the pillow before surfacing and replying:

_Send me one._

**New message from Ymir – 7.28 PM**  
 _No seriously I want you to have a good impression I cant_

Krista only hesitated for a moment.

_Were you volunteering to fill my vacancies until my order comes in or something?_

**New message from Ymir – 7.30PM  
** _Holy shit krista_

Krista looked at the received text, her heart in her throat. Ymir had said the texts were dirty, right? She was flirting, wasn’t she? But what if she wasn’t?

**New message from Ymir – 7.31PM**  
 _Please keep guessing_

She let out a sigh of relief.

_Hmmm… Did you ask me if I straddled any other girls today?_

**New message from Ymir – 7.33PM**  
 _YES actually that was one of them. I’ve been very jealous_

Krista hugged the phone to her chest. Ymir liked her. Holy shit, Ymir liked her. The goddess of skinny jeans and hoodies. The queen of grins and freckles. Krista had spent all night thinking about her and much of today trying to put her from her mind, and now she knew: Ymir _was_ interested.

Fuck yeah.

 _You don’t have to be jealous_ , Krista wrote.

**New message from Ymir – 7.38PM  
** _What was with that pause??? You straddling other girls???_

Krista laughed, imagining Ymir’s fake jealousy.

_I’m alone, I promise._

**New message from Ymir – 7.39PM**  
 _Prove it_

Krista took a picture of the empty room and sent it, only to have Ymir accuse her of using an old picture. So she wrote “hi Ymir” on a sticky pad and took a look-my-room-is-empty selfie.

**New message from Ymir – 7.43PM**  
 _Thats better but I’m gonna need more angles to make sure_

Krista bit the inside of her cheek as she typed out a reply: _If you want me to send you pictures all you have to do is ask._

**New message from Ymir – 7.44PM**  
 _Send me pictures_

Krista hid her face in the pillow and wondered if this was what heaven felt like.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Dork!”

Krista glanced around the quad. _That sounds like Ymir_ , she thought, trying not to get too excited.

There was a group of students sitting on the grass nearby, and a lanky girl emerged from among them and brushed herself off. Krista waited, unable to stop a grin from forming on her face. She and Ymir had been texting back and forth for the past two days, and yesterday Ymir had even called because she “wanted to hear Krista’s voice again”. They’d talked about meeting up on campus, but no plans had been made yet.

Thank goodness for the sunny day tempting students to spend time outside.

Ymir jogged over. “Made you look,” she said gleefully.

And she _did_ make Krista look, but not just in the way she was meaning. It was warm today, and Ymir had traded her hoodie for a loose tank top that made Krista want to write poetry to her clavicles. The trademark skinny jeans were still there, along with multicolored high-tops, but it was hard to pay attention to clothes when Ymir’s beautifully muscles arms were in full view.

Ymir’s shit-eating grin had changed into a look of mild surprise by the time Krista stopped admiring her body. “Did you just check me out?” she asked.

“Was I not meant to?”

Ymir rubbed the back of her head, looking extremely self-conscious. “I’m not used to it.”

Krista stared up at her in confusion. Ymir was gorgeous—tan, athletic, with that _grin_ —and she wasn’t used to people checking her out? Maybe she just hadn’t noticed; it was the only explanation that made sense to Krista.

Krista didn’t say any of that, though, because Ymir’s comment suggested something even weirder. “You thought I wasn’t interested in you?” she asked in a tone of complete disbelief. She had _not_ been subtle.

“I thought maybe you liked the attention,” Ymir said. “Plus, you know, my charming personality.”

Krista could only gape.

“No need to look like that! It’s just—you know. You’re a total babe. I mean, _look_ at you.” Ymir gestured at Krista’s outfit—a blue baby doll top and capris, which hardly spelled out “babe” in Krista’s dictionary.

 _Look at yourself_ , Krista wanted to say, but she was still processing the fact that Ymir thought that maybe all she wanted was attention. It would have been offensive if it wasn’t so ridiculous; last night she had sent about a million flirtatious texts about how Sasha was gone and how lonely she was, half hoping Ymir would offer to come over, but Ymir kept turning it into a joke.

At the time Krista had been worried Ymir wasn’t interested after all, but now it seemed like maybe Ymir hadn’t realized Krista’s texts last night were an invitation. Maybe she didn’t think it was possible, even with how obvious Krista was being.

“Bend down a little,” Krista said.

Ymir blinked, but she did as she was told, her hands still in her pockets.

Krista’s rose onto her toes, steadying herself on Ymir’s shoulders. The distance between them shrank to none as Krista pressed her mouth to Ymir’s in a kiss.

It wasn’t Krista’s first kiss, but it was her first kiss with a girl, and it was the first kiss that made her heart pound like it was going to escape from her chest. Other students continued to pass them by, but Krista had no idea whether they were staring or not; she wasn’t paying any attention to them.

She drew back eventually, taking in Ymir’s shell-shocked expression. “I’m interested in you,” she said. “ _Very_.”

“Like girlfriend interested?” Ymir asked, sounding like she was having trouble understanding the concept.

“ _Yes_. Please? Can we go out?”

“You want to be my girlfriend,” Ymir stated.

“Yeah.”

Finally Ymir’s grin was back. “Holy _shit_. I have to show you off to Reiner. He didn’t believe me when I said you were the girl I was texting.”

Krista reached for Ymir’s hand, interlocking their fingers and turning to look at the group Ymir had stood up from. They were watching Ymir, open-mouthed.

“Just to be clear, I _am_ your girlfriend now, right?” Krista asked. “You’re not just showing me off and dropping me?”

“Dropping you? Little Dork, if you fell from my height you would die. I’m never letting you go.”

Butterflies swooped through Krista’s stomach, but she endeavored to look offended by the joke. “And the height jokes? Can I expect more of them?”

“Here to stay,” Ymir answered with a grin, then her expression changed. “Unless you mind it?”

Krista didn’t mind, not at all. Especially if Ymir was going to go around saying things like _I’m never letting you go_.

“Mind it? As long as you don’t mind bending down, Everest.”

It was answer enough.

“Ready to be introduced to the real Everest?” Ymir asked.

“What, this Reiner person?”

“Nah, Reiner’s just—Kilimanjaro, or something. Everest is someone else.”

“Sure,” Krista said. “Introduce me to your people.”

They walked towards the group.

“Hey, losers,” Ymir shouted over at them, even though they were already paying attention. “This is my girlfriend, Krista!”

Krista’s heart fluttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Krista drank the first ever night she went out with Ymir, but she didn’t drink much. She didn’t want to forget anything.

She didn’t want to forget Ymir’s hand warm around hers as they walked through the city together, or the way Ymir touched her like she was something precious, the soundless “You okay?” as they entered the noisy club. She didn’t want to forget Ymir’s fingers sliding into her hair or the slow sway of Ymir’s hips on the dance floor. She didn’t want to forget getting closer, and closer, and closer, until they were grinding up against each other, hands everywhere, lips locking.

She didn’t want to forget the feeling of being drunk without being drunk.

They left the club behind eventually, when both of them were flushed and sweaty and aching for more. Dancing with Ymir was the most excruciating torture Krista had ever experienced, and she couldn’t wait to take the next step.

They headed out along the waterfront.

“I really like you,” Ymir said as they walked beside the river. Streetlights reflected off it and stars shone overhead.

Krista looked up at her, a smart reply on her lips: _I should hope so. I just dry-humped your leg for an hour_. But she said nothing, just smiled.

“I don’t know if I’m the best for you,” Ymir said.

Just like that the warm glow from the club left Krista. “What? Don’t you dare—”

“Shh,” Ymir said. “I don’t know if I’m the best for you, but I’m going to try to be.”

Relief flooded Krista. “Okay.”

“Sorry,” Ymir said self-consciously. “That was heavy. It’s only been a week.”

Krista tugged at her hand so she’d stop. She did, turning around to face Krista.

“Pick me up,” Krista commanded. “Put me on the railing.”

“You’ll fall in.”

“I won’t fall in. Come on, tall and beautiful girlfriend. Show me the view from the top.”

Ymir grinned and did as she asked. Krista settled on the railing and drew Ymir in, wrapping her legs around her waist. Ymir’s arms came up around her, and Krista rested her head in the crook of her neck.

“See?” Krista said. “If I fall from this height, I’ll die.”

Ymir let out a shuddery breath. “Nice metaphor, dork.”

She didn’t quite manage to sound tough.

“Yeah, well, you’re in love with a dork, so who’s the real loser here?”

Ymir’s arms tightened around her, her breath a laugh. They were quiet for a while, listening to the river and the cars and each other’s heartbeats. It was a moment Krista wanted to remember forever: up on the railing, wrapped around Ymir, love thick in her veins.

After a while Ymir drew back to look at her, her face unusually introspective. “I am so glad I went to get snacks that night,” she said.

For a moment Krista was confused, unsure what she meant by that, but then she remembered the Pure Romance party and Ymir’s figure appearing in the doorway.

Krista laughed. “You _did_ just decide to join on the spot! I knew it!”

“Uh, yeah. Hot girls looking at me like I’m the fucking sunrise is my weakness.”

Krista shook her head, proud of her girlfriend’s subtle courtship methods. She remembered the double take Ymir did when she first looked at Krista and the nonchalant way she slid in beside her, like maybe she’d been there all along. Krista tightened her legs, forcing Ymir forward.

It cut short whatever Ymir was about to say. Their lips came together, and Krista’s hands fisted in the loose material of Ymir’s shirt. The hot, flushed feeling from earlier returned as Ymir’s tongue moved against hers, the warmth of her mouth echoing the warmth in other places. Ymir broke the kiss to press her mouth to Krista’s neck, causing Krista to dig in her nails as her body turned to putty under Ymir’s lips. Ymir’s teeth grazed her neck in answer, whether in reward or punishment Krista wasn’t sure, but it threatened to undo her. She let out a moan she wouldn’t have let anyone but Ymir hear.

“When did you say Sasha would be gone, again?” Ymir asked, her voice ragged.  

“Sasha is always gone,” Krista whispered back. “Makes me so lonely.”

“I can keep you company,” Ymir offered.

“That would be so kind of you,” Krista said, holding out her arms and legs in a silent request to be helped down. Ymir picked her up and placed her gently back on the ground, her hands lingering around Krista’s waist.

“Ready to go back?” she asked, letting go. Krista nodded.

Their hands found each other, fingers entwining, and Krista was sure:

This was what heaven felt like.


End file.
